This invention relates to apparatus for securing steel coils, and more particularly to apparatus for supporting and securing steel coils to platforms for handling, transportation, and the like.
In one form of freight transportation now in use, cargo is secured to a flat trailer bed and the trailer is pulled over the road by a tractor, or over the rail by a flat car on which the trailer is mounted in "piggy-back" fashion. This method of transportation is desirable in the shipping and handling of steel coils, but has not reached its full potential for such use due to a number of factors.
Specifically, commercial size steel coils normally range from 24 or more inches in width, from 30 to 56 inches in diameter, and typically weigh in the neighborhood of 23,000 pounds, depending on coil size and material. The coils are thus very heavy and are frequently in awkward or unstable configuration, due to erratic diameter and width combinations. When under way, as during transportation, the coils exhibit substantial inertia and this, coupled with their configuration, makes it difficult to secure them handily, without potential damage to them, and safely, without danger of their coming loose. For example, a coil may be about 24 inches in width and about 48 inches, or more in diameter. Coupled with its weight of several thousand pounds, these characteristics make it relatively unstable, as it rests on its side (as opposed to its flat end). Abrupt stops or collisions would tend to topple it if it was not adequately secured.
The Open Top Loading Rules Committee of the Association of American Railroads (A.A.R.) has produced rules governing the construction and performance of all coil securement systems which will be used in inter-rail "piggy-back" transportation. Such systems must satisfy Section 7 of the A.A.R. Rules Governing the Loading of Commodities on Open Top Cars. Currently, applicants are aware of two prior securement systems which have been tested to current satisfaction of the present rules. The first of these is a system known as "wood blocking," wherein a wooden "cradle" is built around the coil in accordance with the specifications in Section 7 of the A.A.R. Rules. The second of these is a system wherein three tracks are placed in a flat bed trailer and chain securing anchor-winches are movable within the tracks to provide chain anchorage of loads at desired angles.
Each of these systems has inherent disadvantages. In the wood blocking system, "cradles" must be constructed for each coil transported, requiring time, labor and material expense. In the other system, wood or other blocks must also be used to block the coils from rolling, for example.
Of course, other railroad car systems for mounting coils have been devised, such as specially outfitted coil carrying cars, for example, but these lack the versatility of "piggy-back" transportation.
It has thus been one objective of this invention to provide improved apparatus for supporting and securing cargo on transportation and handling platforms.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved apparatus for supporting and securing steel coils to flat bed trailers for use in "piggy-back" transportation.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved method of loading and securing cylindrical objects such as steel coils, to supporting and handling platforms.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved components for use in a steel coil securing system.
A still further objective of the invention has been to provide a coil or load securing system whereby multiple loads or coils of widely varying size can be safely and positively secured with only minor adjustments to the system.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved steel coil securing apparatus for flat bed trailers and including improved apparatus for storing coil supporting chocks, when conversion to a flat trailer bed is desired.